Five nights at freddys-He is legend
by Zephy Night watch
Summary: Zachery is your average weirdo... With only 2 real friends he finds himself searching for some or any meaning in life... When suddenly he see's an ad for Freddy Fazbears pizza. What could possibly happen? *warning plot! And lemons but not huge un bearable ones I hate that* (that means shipping)
1. Chapter 1

Five nights at Freddy's

"Why's it so dark?" I questioned hoping for some kind of answer "is anybody there?" I walked around until I could kind make of something gold in the distance… I turned the other way to see a purple figure standing in the distance… it was pitch black right now and I could barely see anything but I new there was something off in the distance… they both moved in closer and whispered something in my hear "its me" and suddenly everything went completely black! I couldn't see my hand in front of my face when suddenly I heard a loud scream and the gold figure appeared so close that I could see it even though the circumstances wouldn't let me see in front of my face "ahhhhhh!" I screamed at the sound of my alarm clock going off.

"Wow... That was the strangest dream I ever had" my two friends came in wondering what happened "Zach! Are you okay was there a space alien or an army of Illuminati robots?" Daniel said " in real life aliens would have abducted him dweeb" said Nathan " I'm fine guys just startled by the alarm clock..." They just stared at me… it felt like a straight minute when I noticed I had no mask on…. I started throwing every object I owned at them until they ran out of my room yelling "stop it!"

My name is Zachery I am currently 16 and in case you haven't noticed were different I have anxiety disorder. I hate showing my face so I wear a mask everywhere I go. I live with my two besties Nathan and Daniel and were kind of hated by all around us so we stick together.

"Guys have you found jobs yet?" I said, "no" they said with perfect synchronization "I'm gonna go looking for a job since its Saturday" I walked out of the apartment wearing my black hoodie that said "swag" on it and your usual denim jeans and black sneakers with the face mask. I kinda looked like a thug, I went past the local news agency and saw a news paper I picked it up and started flicking through it "Freddy fazbears pizza help wanted 120$ a week " I saw this and knew it was a big break through. I was so happy I just couldn't help and run straight to the location of the new and improved Freddy fazbears pizza!

Answer this question and I'll put you as a character in!

What do I mean by he is legend? In the title first one to answer wins also message your answer on gmail my name is zacheryvine no cap and don't worry no spoilers!


	2. The encounter

Five nigts at freddys chap 2. I walked inside the building not knowing what I was getting myself into, I started having extremely painful headaches and I put my hand on my without noticing trying to reduce the pain, I was having flashbacks of when I came hear as a kid the same thing I've tried to lock away for years... I hate what happened in the past, "why am I seeing this?!" I said to myself I don't know why but the animatronics noticed what was happening. "Hello my friend are you okay?" Seeing a bunny like human!? "I'm Bonbon the bunny nice to meet ya"bonbon said in an enthusiastic tone " what the hell!?" I yelled "your-your human?" She looked at me confused, was it the facemask?"Of course were human like but not..."she said with an honest grin on her face. "Wha-what!? But how are you human / robot with bunny ears?"I yelled in confusion" Talk to Mr boss about it he'll tell you about it" she said pointing to his office. I walked there slowly not knowing what just happened. I knocked on the door and he simply replied "what do you want?" "I'm here for the new night guard position?"I asked "come in" he yelled happily greeting me when I was inside "so what makes you want this jo-" he was cut off when he noticed my facemask and just sat there... "What is that?" I handed him a resume and he read it quietly I think he noticed the anxiety disorder part and slowly turned his smirk into a friendly smile and just said "your in" when he said this my face was a straight smile "thank you very much sir" I said enthusiastically "I'll give you a tour, but I need to tell you you have a partner who's been working here for a couple weeks, he'll fill you in about night shift" No ones emailed me yet go back to chap 1 for your character to be put in the story! 


	3. A toy introduction

Five nights at Freddy's chap 3

It was 10pm and I was waiting to meet my so called partner when I heard a clattering in the kitchen I was kind of already paranoid about those flash backs earlier today so hearing that made me nervous. Boss told me all about this place its nothing like the place I knew, the animatronics are now living creatures supplied by the fazbear company which is very mysterious since even the manager didn't know anything about the company really only that it relies on animatronics to make new ones. Now there supplying crossbreed humans? This is way to strange to be your average restaurant company what are they hiding? I found myself talking to myself and one of the performers was walking up to me she was a girl with short blonde hair with a bib that said let's party! And a polka dotted but yellow dress she looked quite fine as in the well mannered kind she walked up to me "Hello and who would you be?" I take the well mannered part back she talked with a "I'm better than you" voice and that kind of irritated me... A lot. she read my expression perfectly I wouldn't listen to a bratty girl like her, speak with manners or don't talk to me "Hello nice to meet you I'm Chica" she said more politely,"thank you, I'm Zachery I work as the new night guard"I said she smirked evily like she was a murderer I heard her mumble "its gonna be fun to toy with you" if I wasn't paranoid enough I was now.

"Don't let her get to you,she's annoyed that she thinks she doesn't have much importance in the band let alone the restaurant..." Suddenly standing before me was a beautiful girl with long light blue hair with black and light blue dress and stockings up to her knees with bunny's on the top wait a second? Her again... I saw the bunny ears and my frown went straight "Bon bon was it?" I asked bluntly "ding ding ding ding, you guessed it" "your partner won't be here for 20 minutes I would like to show you around with Freddy" "but I already know where ever-" I was stopped by her grabbing me and pulling over to meet the leader of the gang Freddy Fazbear.

I was following her around while she held onto my hand when suddenly we stopped,"Freddy now!" Suddenly I heard the deafening screech of a bass guitar and was flung backwards by the sheer force of the amp"uhhhh..." "What the hell was that?" I asked,"your greeting to the family!" She said happily I turned around to see a small dent in the wall. "And I'm fired" I questioned her greeting methods, suddenly I heard the sound of a beautiful tune from a music box, its almost like I was lured to it I started following the melody when I was lead to a prize room of sorts it had an ery calm feel to it, I loved it but then I heard a jack in the box tune when I was pulled away by a brown haired man with a professional feel to it he had a microphone and a top hat with bear ears next to them "don't go in here right now champ, the names Freddy"he said politely " Oh hi I'm Zachery I'm the new night guard nice to meet you". I felt a hand touch my shoulder greeted with the words"Hi I'm mangle" another one I turned around to see a white haired fox like person with white tail and a white polka dotted dress "Oh hi I'm the new night guard" I heard a bell and I heard the sound of door opening,"looks like my partner is here".


	4. My Partner?

Five nights at Freddy's chap 4

I walked out to see that my partner was a girl and very strange looking, finally something I can relate to. "Hi im -" she was also cut off by my mask"I'm Zachery your partner"I said trying to sound polite"What's that?..." She said with a blank stare,"Oh this its... my facemask ...I have... Anxiety disorder"I said frowning even though she couldn't see it,"Sorry I shouldn't have asked, I am Shakira nice to meet you"she said with honest sadness,"Its okay I get that a lot no worries"I said trying cheer her up. We stood there for a straight minute until we decided to take a seat and talked about each other until I heard that beautiful melody of the music box."what's in the surprise box?""I'm just gonna go take a look inside..."I said memorized by the tune I followed it up to the surprise box and started to get curious I opened it up and out came a thin little boy looking animatronic, He had a black white Long sleeved shirt with a no sleeved black winter over coat with a big black scarf, he had silver hair and black pants that went down to his black shoes he looked kind of like a boy until I turned around to show me his mask, he was smiling but crying at the same time, as I thought it felt like someone shot me right in the head.

I ran off to the restroom and walked to the nearest sink,I looked in the mirror to see nothing wrong I washed my face to try and since my self off since I thought that would stop the pain it didn't,I looked in the mirror to see my blue eyes switching between black with a white pupil in the middle, I was startled by the boy with the mask who had followed me to the rest room,"Hello I am the puppet as everyone calls me,Don't worry you'll be experiencing strange happenings like this for your time here..."this really startled me, what did he mean by strange happening's?!"H-how do you know that?!"he could probably notice how confused I was even with the mask on,"I just do, do not worry yourself over this just go back out there, and don't worry your eye is fine right now"he walked out of the restroom simply stating that, which made me heasatent to go back out there but I slowly did not noticing it was 11:50 at the time I heard her yell out to me telling me to go to the night guards office quickly, I wondered why but I hurried anyway."ok so the weird thing about them is that at exactly 12:00am they become human"she said seriously,"human?" I laughed hard thinking it was a prank, "okay we've got 2 mins listen to this training tape" Uh hello, hello hello? I wanted to record a message for you to help you get past your first night,*space* by now I think you noticed the older models, they seem a bit old but we've started retro fitting them with some of the newer technology,*space* if you the prize corner camera you will see a box of sorts ugh... Just remember to wind the music box every now and then*stops*", "that's it?" It sounded harsh fully peaced together with no noise in between parts,"yep I cut all the irrelevant stuff out because those were just rumors"," welcome to the family!"


	5. Not a normal restaurant(romance soon)

"Welcome to the family?" Wait wait wait,Those three words put a million suspicions in my mind. That's when I heard banging in those vents,it scared me, she could see me panicking and tried to stop me from doing so,"Dude what did I tell you, there just like us right now"she said calmly even though they were in the vents,"prove it!" I was susceptible to any thing right now and answered her statement with that, I knew she couldn't do that they looked way to real,"ummmm... Good point, wait I know!",she said with a grin on her face,"when there robots they have an off switch!", she held up a phone with a picture of the back of bonbon,"wow! You have a phone",I didn't notice the picture she showed me until she showed me the screen more. Before I knew it under my facemask my face was going a million colors,"OK good point but what will bonbon say if you showed me" she had a blank expression on her face,"too late, I've already seen it" see said with a surprisingly cheerful voice when I heard giggle almost demonically,"shit" I said, I literally almost teleported away from the desk leaving my partner to die, but at this point, I really didn't care, it was her fault anyway I was thinking that until I was confronted by a large purple figure he looked like bonbon but with long black pants and he was a guy, with no face. and he was looking straight at me. with red eyes. And he looked human."so... Are you human?" He nodded, then yelled, I shivered scared as hell but then,"Hello my name is bonnie, sorry about the yell its just been a while since I talked in this state"he said even politer than his new version"I uhhh... Ummmm "I was confused how was he alive with no face? This place is not normal in anyway,It had unusually delicious pizza, it had unusual animatronics if animatronics were usual at all anyway and the thing, that sharp pain and my eyes flickering and the dream maybe I should confront the puppet about this maybe I mean he wouldn't kill me would he? I started walking to the room when I heard the music box, I don't know why but it just makes me feel so alive, grateful even, before I knew it I was standing right in front of the box and the invigorating music box I was tranced when I felt a hand on my shoulder " hello"

Marionettes P.O.V

I knew that would surprise him he's kind of easily startled to be a night guard, Is he fit to be a night guard? Well he's very strange he's got a strange aura inside him, it almost smoking from inside him!"


End file.
